Dimension Fissure
by Noblez
Summary: An attempt of rescue Hinata from being taken away ends up with both of them in a world unlike their own. What are they going to do in a world where ninjas aren't needed? I'm hoping to have a NaruxHina pairing in this story. Has OC. Start from Ori then AU
1. Prologue

Dimension Fissure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not profit from this work. I merely enjoy writing. Is all.**

**This is my first Naruto fanfiction, but I do hope you all will like it.**

**PS. I might have altered the location of Tsunade's meeting with the elders and Danzo to fit my story. Heh.**

Prologue: Bent reality

A loud shattering of glass was heard in the direction of the Hokage Tower as a man was sent flying through the window. He could barely make out what was happening with his one good eye but he vaguely remembered being assaulted by a rogue ANBU and briefly wondering what had happened to his loyal ANBU Root, which had failed him.

A second man came flying out of the same shattered window a few seconds later, a mask covering his face, black cloak flowing in the wind. To commoners, he was an ANBU member, an elite ninja serving the Kage. Yet, he had differences from any normal ANBU. His mask was not of an animal, just a normal white mask, dark sharp eyes and a thin smile. Another difference is that he had chains loosely crisscrossing his body, some dangling from him.

Two of the chains were constricted tightly around two elderly people, one man and one woman. Both of them seemed to be having trouble breathing, but to the ANBU imposter, he was merely fulfilling his contract. And he was enjoying the pleasure of taking out these people as he heard them gasping for breath.

The first one fell to the ground with a sickening THUD! If that was not enough to kill him, the imposter landing directly on his head would have done the trick. This, lead to another two more revolting crashes as both elders were brought to the ground by the force of gravity.

As quickly as possible, he let the special chains he used to drag the elders dissolve, turning to water and re-solidifying after they are cleared of the dead bodies. In that instant, real ANBU members were swarming around him. Under his mask, a wild grin emerged as he rushed forward, barreling through the ANBU members, even as the mask he wore cracked under the first attack of many.

With Naruto

Naruto was in the midst of searching for a new team member. He had seen and asked Team Kurenai but they were being sent off for another mission. No sooner than he had left, he heard a loud cry. His head reactively flew in the direction of the cry and saw a villager pointing at the sky. Slowly, he turned his head to look at what the villager was pointing and he too found himself gasping.

There was a huge black cloudy vortex spinning in the sky. The proximity of the vortex was also very close to the Hokage tower and also to where he had seen Team Kurenai, and he hoped that it was just Tsunade obaa-chan that was messing around and not some freak disaster that was going to strike the village.

_What the hell is happening?_ He thought as he rushed in the direction of the spiraling vortex. He was worried about the Godaime and his friends.

Suddenly, he heard a big yelp as he approached the area where he had last seen his friends. What he saw shocked him and angered him to no end. A man with a headband tied around his eyes and chains crisscrossing his body had landed a hit on Kiba and his pet dog, Akamaru with his chains as Kiba tried to defend Hinata, whom was already bound to the man's side.

Both Kiba and Akamaru were struggling to get up after the massive blow, while Shino had called his insects to disable the man. Shino knew his insects will be able to evade the massive chains, so he was fairly confident. Yet, as the chains was in the midst of the swarm, it liquefy, turning into water and thus, soaking the insects rendering them unable to fly.

Even as Hinata struggled to get free from the binding chains, the kidnapper had leapt to the roof. She watched the man look up with his covered eyes. Her eyes followed his 'gaze', and locked on the black vortex above her and her kidnapper. Just then, Hinata felt the man grabbing her and crouched, as if concentrating chakra on his feet.

_Oh my God! What is that? Is he going to jump into that thing? _She thought.

Naruto, who had watched the event unfold, was running towards the kidnapper. He was not about to let a stranger lay a finger on his precious friends and get away with it. He was going to get Hinata safely back.

Then, simultaneously, both launched into the air, the kidnapper with Hinata shooting at the vortex, while Naruto was aiming a punch at the kidnapper.

The man felt a killing intent towards him, and through his senses, detected a young boy, much like his target's friends, coming towards him. He couldn't avoid the punch, nor could he let the punch connect and destabilize his trajectory to the vortex that was going to take him back home. So he did the most possible thing. As soon as Naruto's punch was thrown at him, he caught it with his free hand, breaking a few of his bones on his hand as well.

_Looks like I'm going to have another hitchhiker, _he thought as his head touched the force, with him still holding Naruto and Hinata. At that point, everything seemed to slow down for him as he felt himself disintegrating into tiny molecules to be sent through the dimensions. Yes, he was going home with not one, but two extra luggage.

Kiba and Shino watched from the front row, while the Godaime Tsunade watch from afar on top of Hokage tower where the murder of Danzo and the two elders of Konoha had taken place, as the murderer who had kidnapped Hinata, and held onto Naruto as well, fade into the black vortex along with his hostages.

All in all, it was a dark day for Konoha.

Somewhere else

Under his headband, which he had worn through his life in the world of ninjas, he could detect a faint light peaking through the folds of his headband. Slowly, he pushed himself off the ground and untied his headband.

Light shone brightly through his closed eyelids and he welcomed the familiar sense back. A small creak through his eyelids and the light blinded him momentarily. Yet, he is still delighted that he could finally see.

He welcomed the sight of the metropolis in his world. He had been in the other world for far too long.

Then, he heard a small groan and he turned from the view of the metropolis below him to see the dark-haired konoichi and the blonde shinobi that he had brought back from the other world. He was finally able to see a ninja. Both, he noted, were still sleeping, probably from the trip through dimensions. Traveling through dimensions or worlds can be pretty exhausting for the inexperienced.

He also noticed the bag he had left back when he started to travel to the ninja world was still there. Realizing he was not in the mood to be carrying to unconscious ninjas through the streets, he ransacked the bag for his hand phone.

After dialing in the number, the call was hastily answered by a very frantic but welcomed voice: "Nagi-sama! Oh! Thank God! I was so worried about you. You were missing over a month and we got nothing on you, until the GPS signal on you finally beeped for the first time this morning. Oh Nagi-sama!" The woman on the other line continued with her ranting.

"Yes, Kazumi-chan. I'm fine. There's nothing to be worried about. I'll explain everything to you once I get home, so can you stop your lecture?"

Kazumi let out a long sigh and finally started to cool down.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again! But ok, Nagi-sama. I'll let you off the hook for now. By the way, I'm on my way to pick you up right now," she ended on a calm tone, thankfully.

"Yup. Thanks. Oh yeah! I also have a few," Nagi paused as he looked at the two shinobis, wondering his predictment. "Guests. I'll be needing to do some arrangements," a slight chuckle left his mouth as he smiled once more.

"Hai, Nagi-sama!"

Ending the conversation, he flipped the phone back off and turned back to look over the building which they had landed from their trip. The sight he had longed for, with skyscrapers and cars and technology filled his eyes as he laughed out for the loudest since he was in the other world.

"Welcome, to my world. Earth twenty-twenty (2020)" he said to no one in particular.

Behind him, a helicopter hovered, waiting for him to come back home.

~0~

**A/N: I was just trying out my luck with a new story and ended with this. Pls RxR. I'm just a newbie, to take it easy on me. Thx ways. Sori it was way long, but I just hate Danzo and the elders. Really made me feel like writing the beginning part.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not profit from this work.**

Chapter 1

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as a small stream of sunlight poured in from a window in the room. Her head was still throbbing and her muscles ached, as though her limbs had been pulled in every direction. As she slowly roused from her sleep, the memories of the day before slowly came back to her. She remembered seeing Naruto, then promptly fainting right after. Soon after waking up, she was kidnapped…

Suddenly, she shot out of the bed and took a quick look around. She noticed that it was not her room, nor was it any room she recognized at all. The window in the room was wide and covered by a light blocking curtain, which had a small gap. The room itself was large, even rivaling her father's room, having a glass table, a neat bookshelf, a minibar and even a television. Next to her, she found a stock of shocking yellow hair.

Hinata froze as she realized that it was her long time crush. Next to her! On the same bed!

'_Oh my god! __N-N-Naruto-kun? __N-Naruto-kun is in the same bed as me?' _Hinata thought. Her face looked like a tomato, flushed red. Despite the throbbing pain and the anxiety of having been kidnapped, she started to feel dizzy and light-headed.

'_N-NO! I mustn't faint, not now. Not here!' _she thought and shook the feeling off.

Slowly, she started to back away from the boy and slid out of bed. As she passed by the window, curiosity got the better of her as she took a peak out. What she saw amazed her beyond belief. There were over hundreds of buildings, all metal that littered the place all around. Some of them even reached into the skies, towering above the rest. There were strange vehicles on the ground below as they travel from the different locations. Trees line the streets as a reminder of her village.

"It's different from the village, isn't it?" A male voice suddenly voiced from behind her. Hinata spun around to see a sophisticated black-haired young man about in his twenties, dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants, and his young maid. But even without the headband covering his eyes, she immediately recognized the man as her kidnapper.

As he approached, she slowly backed away from him, her lavender eyes focusing on his movements, waiting for any attack. Then, she found herself where she had started, next to the bed Naruto was still sleeping, oblivious to the tense atmosphere. The young man just smiled as he stood where she had been standing moments ago, and threw open the curtains, bathing the room with light, blinding Hinata for just a moment as her eyes took the time to adjust to the new lighting.

The abrupt flooding of light into the room also had another effect as it roused Naruto from his deep slumber. He shot up from bed and his drowsy eyes just took in blurry images of Hinata and the man, transmitting them to his brain at a very slow pace. It seemed that he did not quite understand the situation he and Hinata were in, as the information from his eyes were not yet processed, and he seemingly smiled before dropping back in bed, snoring very loudly. Hinata seemed to look at him in awe and discontent at the same time, sweat beading at her forehead from her partner's lack of response while she focused her view once more to the man.

Then, as quick as Naruto had dropped back in bed, he again shot back up, this time, his eyes were bright and alert. He threw back the covers and rushed in front of Hinata, in his battle stance. Both Hinata and the man's maid were surprised at his actions, yet the man himself seemed to just chuckle.

"Don't you dare come near Hinata-chan, or else…" Naruto trailed, as he reached back to grab his kunai from his pouch, but then noticed that his weapons were all missing. Even then, Naruto quickly prepared for the enemy's attack. However, the man just shook his head and gave a huge sigh.

"Do not worry. I do not intend to harm you in any way. I shall explain everything to you later once you all have settled in," he said as he walked in the direction of the door.

"I'll have Kazumi here," he gestured to the maid next to him. "To give you back your weapons, just as insurance for you and then bring you to have some tea with me," he finished as he proceeded to walk out of the room. Hinata and Naruto were both stunned. Both wondered why he was so polite and kind to them. Hinata and Naruto stared at each other bewildered, until Kazumi, the man's young and very beautiful maid, interrupted them. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back, ending with a braid. Part of her fringe covered her left eye yet it did nothing to hide her beauty.

"I shall lead you to the living room to join the master. By the way, here are your weapons."

After getting their weapons, Kazumi lead them to a large room which had been behind an equally large door. There, the man was waiting for them in an arm chair. On its left were another two identical chairs to the one he was sitting on, and all three were facing a window covered by a curtain.

"Please sit," he said as he gestured to the chairs beside him, while he himself stood up and walked towards the site where the curtain met at the centre. As both Naruto and Hinata, both equally confused with the man's actions, sat down, the man took a bow at both of them.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Nagi Persona. I shall explain everything to you. But for now," he proudly straightened as he moved just to the side of the centre, just as the curtains pulled away from each other, revealing the great view that Hinata had seen just moments ago. "Welcome to my world, my dear guests. This is Earth. Year 2020."

Hinata was not as surprised as Naruto, for she had seen the view. But Naruto had not, and boy, was he surprised. His eyes were like the size of dinner plates as he gazed upon the sight before him. Nagi just chuckled as he thought: _I guess we will have to wait._

~o~

"What!" Naruto screamed.

'_And things had been going so well. Actually, I'm surprised at how well they were taking their _kidnapping_._' Nagi thought. He first explained why he did what he did with the elders and Danzo and about his world. Surprisingly, Naruto and Hinata took it really well, especially after a few debates, mostly from Naruto. Hinata was flushed red from just sitting next to Naruto. The fact that they are in another world was enough to quell most of the debates while the assassination of Danzo and the elders was backed up by showing them proof of the hit ordered on Uchiha massacre by Danzo.

The above outburst was garnered when Nagi told them about the reason why he took them to this world – when he mentioned the accidental contract and about Hinata's secret wishes. About how she wanted to escape the pressure of the clan, especially her father, and the failures she was as a ninja during missions. Even accidental, it was a contract that enabled him to return home, and fulfill Hinata's terms of the contract at the same time. The need to escape.

"No, Hinata's not like that! Hinata –" Naruto began but was cut off by Nagi.

"Naruto, please respect Hinata enough to discuss any matter with her at a later time, alone. This is between you and her. I admit, I had used her to come home, but I was desperate." Tears had started to well up in Nagi's eyes, but were swiftly wiped away. "But Hinata's problems are real. I have seen them while I was waiting for the perfect time. Her struggles. So I believed that this world would be much better. Not just because of a silly contract, but I truly care for her sake. So try and see it from her point of view."

Naruto was silenced as he looked at Hinata and for the first time, tried to understand the timid girl he was stuck in this new world with. Hinata was twiddling her index finders together while trying to process everything that was said so far, and containing the overwhelming embarrassment of having her secrets revealed to Naruto.

"Anyways, for now, since you're stuck here for the moment, you might as well settle in. I'll take care of everything. Kazumi, can you bring them to explore their new surroundings," Nagi said as he gestured to Kazumi.

"Certainly, Nagi-sama," Kazumi replied, while she led Nagi's guests out of the living room.

"Oh, and Kazumi? Please get the changed. They'll stand out if they're dressed like that."

~o~

"Awesome!" Naruto said while he was looking out the window of the limousine they were in. Hinata sat beside Naruto, still blushing furiously from the distance between them but was far from fainting. She was just plain happy.

Kazumi, who sat in front of them, was explaining the common things they would see in this world. Cars were just one example. The two shinobis were astounded as they heard all the new things they would encounter and the things they (the things) do.

Both too, were changed from their ninja outfits. Naruto was wearing a long sleeved T-shirt that had black splotches from the chest area down and black jeans while Hinata was dressed in a tight-fitting light purple long T-shirt that reached past her waist and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was also tied up into a pony tail. When Naruto had seen her dressed like that back in the penthouse, his comment was: "Wow! Hinata, you look fabulous!" which had caused Hinata to turn a deep shade of red and struggling to stay conscious. They also left their weapons with their ninja outfits, so as not to stand out.

Soon, the limo slid to a stop and Kazumi ushered them out. It turned out that they were in a shopping district of the town, as they can see many shops trying to attract customers to their store. Kazumi told them to explore the area while she did some shopping for Nagi, which gave them time to be alone for the first time since that morning as the walk along the sidewalk of the district.

"You know, Hinata, I'm sorry about my reaction back then. I didn't understand the problems you were going through and I just jumped to conclusions when he said the terms of the contract. About you. I just didn't want to believe that you would have those," Naruto said as he bowed to Hinata. She just quickly pulled him up while shaking her head, turning into an even deeper shade of red.

"N-No, Naruto-kun. It's just an e-ex-excuse. I was shocked when I discovered I was in this new world, but then I was ecstatic, because I could run away from all the pressure back in our world. I was just too weak to overcome them – "

"You are not weak, Hinata!" Naruto shouted, causing Hinata to stop in mid sentence. "You are one of the smartest, strongest, most beautiful (This comment made Hinata blush even more) kounichi that I have ever met and you can fight it. I know it, believe it!" Naruto soon realized what he said and he too turned slightly red.

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata lost her self-control. She suddenly threw herself on Naruto, hugging him tightly. She was extremely happy that her crush believed in her.

"Oh! How sweet," another voice interrupted their sweet moment. Hinata quickly released Naruto, blushing bright red, while turning around to face a couple of boys, who are dressed like thugs, much like the people back home. She didn't feel quite comfortable with them, and neither did Naruto, who seemed to be angry that they were interrupting their quiet time together.

"Come on! Dump this guy and come with us! We'll show you a good time!" the man with a green tuque, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, said, grabbing Hinata's hand, inciting an "eek!" from the latter. He tightened his grip on Hinata's wrist when she tried to pull away.

Naruto had had enough of the man man-handling his friend. He grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted the man around to face him.

"Get your hands off my precious friend!" he demanded. Hinata could see his eyes turning bright red and his pupils becoming slits. His hands balled up into a fist and with one quick motion, his took a fast swing at the man's face, throwing him backwards into his gang members. Hinata could see something was very wrong with Naruto. Even without her Byakugan, she could see the orangey-red chakra leaking out from her angry crush. Something was definitely wrong.

~o~

Back in the pent-house, Nagi could feel the surge of energy somewhere in the vicinity of the town. The energy was enormous that could go out of control at any time. At that moment, he realized that the source of the energy was coming from only one person.

His hand instinctively reached for his handphone and dialed for Kazumi, who is the only person close enough to know who they are. The others are likely to enter search and destroy. A few rings later, a frantic voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Nagi-sama! I'm on my way. It's him, right?"

"Yes. Do your best. Try not to hurt him."

"Hai, Nagi-sama"

Then the line went dead. Nagi breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Kazumi will be able to handle it. He trusted her with his life, and Kazumi was one of his best, if not best, of his elites. He just hoped she would be in time.

~o~

"Come on, let's get out of here! This guy's a freak!" The leader screamed. The rest of his gang picked him up and dragged him away. Naruto, though, had his red chakra flowing around his body. He felt very strong yet, weird at the same time. He wanted to go after the guy, but then Hinata yelled: "Naruto! NO!"

He turned to her, as she reached out to grab his arm. However, she never got to touch him, as the chakra around him burned her, and she let out a scream of pain. Naruto then realized that he had used the Kyubbi's chakra, and it was surrounding him, effortlessly burning anything near him. He looked at his hands and they were glowing in red chakra. And the chakra was expanding. Furthermore, he could not suppress it.

Hinata's eyes stared at him with worry. She could see him struggling, and she cannot even touch him, let alone hold him, to calm him down. She could not understand how Naruto could get so angry that he would use the the Kyubbi's chakra. He could have gotten angry over the man touching…

The next thought warmed and her heart, and tear it at the same time…

Tears clouded her sight…

Naruto saw Hinata fall down to her knees, noticing tears flowing down her face. He wanted to reach out to her but retract his hands again as he realized he would burn her if the red chakra touched her.

He felt weak. And the lights in his head did not seem to want to remain on. Naruto was feeling light-headed. He didn't notice a hand on the site between his neck and his shoulder, which squeezed hard and triggered a nerve to make him fall unconscious. His last thoughts before he closes his eyes was –

"Hinata…"

~o~

Nagi sighed in relief as he flipped his phone close. They will be coming home.

~o~

**A/N: I would like to thank the readers for coming back to read my story. I hope you all enjoy my version of the story. Again, I do not own Naruto, though I did create the Nagi and Kazumi in this story.**

**Btw, I would like to ask for some tips on the characterization of Hinata, or a beta reader. I thank anyone who can/will help me.**

**Ways, I hope for the best! C ya next time! Oh and pls review if you can. Thx!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not profit from this work.**

Chapter 2

Nagi was walking towards the living room when he passed by the room which Naruto currently occupied. Curiosity got to him as he peaked into the room, interested in Naruto's health and wellbeing for now. Inside, he saw Hinata and Naruto talking to each other, although Hinata still had that blush tinting her face when Naruto had reduced the distance between them while he was talking.

Nagi simply smiled as he recalled the events that had led to a very precarious situation. It had been about a week or so since then, and Naruto was healing quite well. After he had woken from his deep slumber, Hinata had jumped and wrapped him in her arms without even realizing what she had done. Naruto, on the other hand, gasped that he could not breathe, to which Hinata quickly released her grasp and backed away, her face mimicking the colour of a bright red tomato.

During his recovery, Naruto had told Hinata everything about the Kyubbi and why it was sealed into him. Moreover, Hinata just held him, after he had confessed it. She was a bright girl, having put together the pieces, and the confession from Naruto had just affirmed it. Yet, she wanted to let him know that he will not be alone. After which, she quickly turned the brightest shade of red she had ever done and fainted, prompting a cry from Naruto and a very rushed Kazumi into the room to get Hinata to her room to get the blood rush from her system.

Nagi had researched about Naruto during his time in Naruto's and Hinata's world and was quite surprised at first. It was no wonder why he was not at all astounded by Naruto's actions and reactions so far. In addition, it was fortunate for Nagi as well when Naruto had explained to Hinata about the Kyubbi. He had less to worry.

A sudden cough pulled Nagi back from his head and he quickly turned to the source of the cough.

"Nagi-sama! I can't believe you're peaking at them, when you told me to give them some privacy! Humph!" Kazumi scowled as she walked past him into the living room to perform her duties.

_Darn it! I've made her mad. _With that thought, he hurried after Kazumi to calm her down. It seems that the explanation will have to wait.

~o~

Hinata felt elated since Naruto's recovery. She was even thankful that Naruto had explained to her about the Kyubbi. Ever since then, she had been visiting him in his room every day, trying to dissuade Naruto from getting out of bed until he was rested.

She remembered the first day of the recovery when Naruto had wanted to jumped out of bed. She was trying to push him back into bed that she ended having all her blood rushing to her head on her close contact with his skin and fighting very hard not to lose consciousness. She giggled now that she thought about it.

During that time, both of them had gotten to know about each other: Hinata's family, Naruto's seal and others. It had been until a point where they had became best of friends. Even the day before this day, when she had been in his room, she didn't feel as shy as before. She could actually talk to Naruto now. The release of the Kyubbi's chakra was like a blessing in disguise for her, albeit a painful one.

That day, she had worked out her fears and problems alongside Naruto, how she had wanted to escape the pressure back in the village. She had never wanted to leave her friends, but she only wanted a reprieve from the pressure her family had placed upon her shoulders. Naruto had become her pillar of strength, supporting her decisions and had come to a conclusion that he'll go back with Hinata when she's ready to face her father and the clan. Until that time comes, he'll "protect you to the very end, believe it!", she recalled.

Kazumi too had helped her adjust to this new world while Naruto had to still remain in bed. Kazumi was like the big sister she never had, and Hinata had wondered whether to tell her what Naruto meant to her, but decided against it. Maybe next time. Meanwhile, she and Kazumi had gone to buy more clothes for the both of them, to try and adapt to this world.

As she entered her bedroom, she noticed the sun setting, creating an orange tint in the sky, from her room's window. _I must have been out for the better part of the day,_ she thought. In her hands, she held clothes she had bought for both Naruto and herself. She too had bought some… essentials for them too. At the thought, her cheeks turned bright red as he cupped her face in a desperate attempt to slap the blush away. Doing so, she dropped her bags of clothes, revealing them to her once more.

_Oh my! I better sort these out so I can give the ones meant for Naruto to him. _Her thoughts suddenly shifted focus to him rummaging through his clothes and finding one of her essentials, making her blush even more, while she hurriedly tried to arrange them in order to not mix up the items.

~o~

Hinata groggily opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep after packing the clothings for Naruto. She lifted herself on her elbows and rubbed her eyes. Slowly, her ears adjusted themselves to the surroundings and she heard a soft music drifting into her room. She must have been roused from her slumber by the tune, which, she realized, was awfully familiar.

Slowly, she got out of bed and followed the music to Nagi's study. The melody seemed to originate from his room. She did not want to disturb him, but the tune was so familiar that she had to know what the song was. Nagi's door was slightly ajar, rousing her curiosity even further. _Just a peak won't hurt, will it_, she thought.

Inside, she saw Nagi playing the piano, his eyes closed, as though he was feeling for the key as he played. Beside him, Hinata saw Kazumi, humming the tune. Soon, Kazumi started singing.

_In the blue, blue sky, I turn on the moon's light_

_Sweetly, faintly heavy--captured by things like that_

_Ah! Those words,_ Hinata recognized the words of the song. She had heard it when she was little. It was during one of the festivals in the village. Ever since she heard it, the song became her favourite. If only she could remember the name –

"Isn't this song Moonlight?" came a voice behind her. Surprised, she spun around, frightened about this mysterious intruder in Nagi's home. The first thing that registered in her mind was that shock of yellow hair.

"Naruto!" she whispered in an angry tone. "What are you doing up and about?"

"Hey, I was bored in my room. Then I heard this music. So I just followed it here, where I saw you," he said scratching the back of his head and looking away. In the dim-lit corridor, he could make out the silhouette of Hinata by the partly opened door. Yet, the feature that grabbed his attention tonight was how Hinata's pale eyes seemed to sparkle in the night. They looked so beautiful…

"Ho-how did you know this song?" Hinata asked, once her anger deflated itself upon seeing Naruto innocent look. The name of the song was correct, she knew that. But for Naruto to remember that…

"I heard it a long time ago. Don't remember where, but since then, it was one of my favorites. Can't believe I was into classical," Naruto answered, garnering a chuckle from Hinata. She looked really different in this dim light. She looks happy, filled with pure unbridled joy in this melody filled corridor.

Hinata was really happy in her heart. Her crush also liked the song she liked. She closed her eyes, listening to the song Kazumi was singing.

_There's never a time when I don't think about you_

_On nights where it's like I can't catch hold of anything_

_There isn't a day I don't think about it_

_May my hesitating heart reach you_

Hinata smiled at the lyrics. That last line really did reflected what she wanted. Here was Naruto, in front of her, his cerulean eyes so full of life. Yet, she could not bring herself to put her feelings into words.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto suddenly called her. He had no idea what was going on in his head, yet, his mouth was just going with the flow set. "I know it's going to end, but, you want to dance with me?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open in that instant, staring at Naruto like he was a completely different person. She caught him rubbing the back of his head again, and even in this dim lit corridor, a slight tint on his cheeks. She also could feel her cheeks heating up.

_Oh Kami! Naruto! Asking me to dance! With HIM! _Her thought screamed. She slowly lifted her hands, as Naruto caught them and just stumbled.

"Heh! I've never danced with a girl before. Thought I'd try it with somebody I know and trust," he chuckled as he tried his best to dance to their favorite tune. Hinata too just let her lead through the dance, though it could hardly be called one. She wondered when Naruto became this interested in sentimental things. Yet, she just let the thought slip once she remembered she was holding hands with her crush.

Within the confines of his study room, Nagi opened his right eye to take a look at the noise outside his room. A slight smile crept to his face when he saw the two shinobi he had taken from the other dimension dancing (or what seems to be dancing) outside. Even as the song reached its end, he continued playing for the two teens. Even Kazumi, who had finished her verses, smiled at them.

"They'd make a great couple, right Nagi-sama?"

"Yup! They sure will"

~o~

**A/N: Firstly, sorry for the late update. Not much free time on my hands.  
Ways, I would like to thank all the reviewers for the great reviews. And the readers, for coming back to my story. Again, I do not own Naruto.**

**Oh yeah! I also do not own the song in this chapter. It's an English translation of one of my favorite songs titled "Moonlight" or "Tsukiakari" by Rie Fu. Thank you for such a wonderful song.**

**Reviews on this appreciated. Hoping for the best!**

Additional note: May change this chapter later if I feel it's too… Maybe.

**PS. Why the Kyubbi's power was triggered will be explained in the next chapter.**


End file.
